


Wynonna Earp Panel

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So I really love Dom and Kat’s chemistry and I felt like writing a fanfic where they’re married. Of course I know that Kat is married to Ray and I'm super happy for them and love them both. But I guess this fanfic was just on my mind and I wanted to write it for fun!Anyway, I’ve been watching like a ton of Wynonna earp panels these past couple of days, and I'm visiting Toronto for the first time this weekend, which made me think about the cast a lot. So this fanfic is basically just a one-shot of a Wynonna earp panel (if that makes sence…?)I hope you guys will like it! tell me if you do!





	Wynonna Earp Panel

**Author's Note:**

> A little back story- everyone in the cast is married and has children, and the panel is occurring before season 3. Like I said, Dom and Kat are married too and they have two children, Emma who is six years old and Jake who is three years old, also Dom is pregnant with their third child.

“Thank you everyone for coming!” the host said and the audience clapped and cheered loudly. “So we have the cast of Wynonna earp with us today, which is super exciting and also the reason we came here today.” The audience laughed. “So lets call them out shall we?!” another around of claps and cheers filled the room and the host started calling the cast out. 

“Please welcome, Shamier Anderson! Tim Rozon! Melanie Scrofano! Dom and Kat Provost-Chalkley Barrell! And last but not least, our idol, Emily Andras!”

The cast made their way to the seats that had their name on it, waving to the crowed. It took a few moments for the crowd to settle down. 

“What up, Earpers??” Emily yelled into the microphone in front of her and everyone laughed. 

Emily sat at one end of the panel, next to the host, beside her sat Kat and then Dom, Mel, Shamier was next to her and Tim sat at the other end of the table.

 

Once the room got quiet again the host started, “so today we are going to answer a few of the fans questions, we already have a line of fans, are we ready?” the host looked over to the back of the room, when he got the thumbs up that everything is at place and ready. “Okay, so first question.”

“Hi everyone, my name is Jess,”

“Hello Jess.” Dom said.

“First of all, I want to say that I really love your show and I cant wait for season three. But my question is to all of you, I know you probably have lots of fun on set, but I was wondering if you do pranks on each other, and if you do, can you tell us about one of them.”

“Great question, Jess.” Emily answered. “Guys?”

“I would have to say that Tim is our prank master,” Dom started to answer but Tim cut her.

“What?! I don’t know what you're talking about.” Tim said, trying to look hurt. 

Kat jumped in, “its true, Tim. You always do pranks on us.” 

“Of course you will agree with her.” Tim said pointing at Dom from the other side of the table. And the audience laughed. 

“Do I need to remind you of the broken finger??” Dom said looking at Tim.

Mel started laughing and the said, “oh please do, its pure gold.” 

Dom laughed as well and then started to tell the story. “So it was one of those night shoots we had in season two, I was waiting in mine and Kats trailer to be called out for my scene. It was late, and I was super tired, and then Tim came in, with blood on his finger, and it looked like it was cut all the way down, it was disgusting!” Dom and everyone started laughing. “And he started screaming ‘I cut my finger! Ohmygod please help me! Call an ambulance!’. And so, like I said, I was really tired and I started to panic as well, I got out of the trailer and started to call for help. And when I turned back around, I saw Tim practically on the floor, laughing so hard at me,”

Tim laughed, “You are such an easy target.” 

“So it turned out that Tim just found out where they keep the fake blood on set, and had a go at me. What a devil.” Dom laughed with everyone. “so that’s a prank story for all of you.” 

“I love this story.” Kat said, still laughing. 

“I thought you were on my side.” Dom playfully smacked Kat’s arm and looked hurt. 

“Not this time, sorry babe.” Kat leaned in and kissed Dom’s forehead. 

“Thank you Jess, next question.” The host said.

“Hello, my name is Carla, my question is also to all of you. Do your children watch the show with you?”

“Yeah, totally.” Mel started, “my oldest watches the show with me, he’s very supportive. I don’t know how much of it he understands, but he watches it, yeah.” 

“My daughter is still young for that, she four, so we don’t let her watch it. But she knows that I'm on TV, that’s the part she does understand.” Shamier said, looking over to Dom and Kat, “How about you guys? Does Emma watch the show?” 

“She doesn’t, no.” Kat started to answer the question, and felt Dom lean closer to her, she does that a lot when they talked about their children. So she grabbed her hand that was resting on the table, they felt very comfortable with each other and with their relationship, even in public. Kat continued, “well like you said, she does understand what we do, she knows that her parents are actors, but she doesn’t watch the show. But I do know that they talk about it in school, I guess her friends watch it.” 

“She’s in first grade right?” Mel asked and Dom nodded to her.

“Yeah, so she knows what happens on the show as well. I remember one time I was picking her up from school,” Kat started laughing, “this is a really cute story.” Kat looked over at Dom, “I think you were still on set.” She turned back to the microphone and continued, “well anyway, I was picking her up from school, and as we were driving home, I could sense that she was like, mad at me or upset about something. So I asked her what’s wrong and she just looked at me with angry eyes and said, ‘I know what mommy did.’”

“I don’t think I ever heard this story!” Dom said, looking surprised. 

“I did tell you, I remember that I did.”

“Just finish the story!” Mel yelled her, which made everyone in the audience laugh.

“Yeah sorry,” Kat continued still chuckling, “Anyway, I asked her what was she talking about. And she said, ‘I know mommy kissed her! My friends told me!’ and then I remembered that the episode, when Waverly kissed Rosita aired a few days back. And the kids in school told her about it, so she was mad at you for it. It was so funny.”

“ohmygod.” Dom said and laughed leaning on the back of the chair with her hands on her cheeks. 

“She was just so cute and angry at you.” Kat said looking over to Dom.

“You did not tell this story! She never talked to me about it.” 

“Yeah, I explained everything to her, and she forgave you before we even got home.” The audience laughed and cheered. 

Once they all calmed down, Kat saw that Dom had watery eyes, so she asked her, “Dom are you crying?”

“No,” she shook her head. “I just can’t believe she thought I was cheating on you.” 

Kat laughed and brought her in for a hug, and kissed her forehead and the cast laughed as well. 

“Shut up. I'm hormonal.” Dom said and made everyone laugh. “Okay, next question!” she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. 

“Yes, lets move on to the next question.” The host said and signaled to pass on the mic.

“Hey, my question is, what are you all grateful for this year?”

“Oh great question.” Mel said, “tacos. My answer is tacos.” 

“Geez, you stole my idea.” Emily said and looked over to Mel and everyone laughed.

“Too slow, chief. Not my problem!” Mel snapped her fingers and laughed, “but seriously now, I cannot put in words how much I'm grateful for all of you guys.” The audience laughed and cheered. “For real, we have the best fandom in the world, and none of us would be here if it wasn’t for you. So thank you.”

“I agree.” Tim said, “you have all become our family and friends, and I'm just so grateful that I get to wake up every morning and do what I love. And meet you guys, of course!” the cast clapped.

“For me,” Kat started, “obviously I'm grateful for you guys,” she pointed at the audience. “But this year, I'm very grateful for Mr. bean in there.” Kat said, pointing at Dom’s bump. 

“Does this mean it’s a boy??” Mel gasped and the crowed started cheering very loudly.

“Kat!” Dom looked over to her wife, and Kat made an ‘oops’ face. Which made Dom laugh hard. “This is totally not the way I planned.” 

Kat grabbed Dom’s hand and kissed the back of it, mumbling ‘sorry’. Dom just looked at her amused and cupped her cheek while nodding at her. They both got closer to the microphone and said together, “It’s a boy!” and the audience clapped and cheered, some of them even got up from their seats. Emily hugged Kat, and Mel hugged Dom from her side and they were all very happy and excited for the news. 

“Thanks everyone.” Dom said, before asking, “What was the question again?” 

“What are you grateful for this year.” Shamier replied.

“Oh yeah, well not my wife’s big mouth.” Dom said and laughed, but she leaned in to Kat and said, “Just kidding, I love you.” And pecked her lips. “Well, I must say I am grateful for Emily Andras, I have been every day since I met her.” They all clapped their hands, “I owe everything in my life to you, and you are a blessing to all of us. Not only you gave me a job, but you also gave me my family, and I could never say thank you enough.” 

“Stop it.” Emily said, with a huge smile on her face. “Thank you Dom.”

“Guys, can you ask more ‘prank’ question and stuff like that? I'm going to die from how sappy this panel is.”

“Okay, lets move on to the next question,” the host started but he was interrupted by one of the producers calling for Kat.

“Kat,” 

“What?” she looked at the side to the backstage. “I can’t hear you.” One of producers that worked backstage came up to Dom and Kat and whispered something to them. 

“He’s crying?” Dom asked the producer and he nodded. “I’ll go.” Dom turned around to the mic and said, “Sorry guys, duty calls. I’ll be right back.” 

“Do you want me to go?” Kat asked, looking at her worriedly. 

“No, no. I got it.” Dom made her way up off the chair, it took her a few seconds, after all she was far along her pregnancy. 

The panel continued, and fans kept asking questions without Dom, who left to see why her son was crying. A few moments later, the panel was about to end, and Dom came out from the backstage with Jake in her hands, his head resting on her shoulder and his eyes red from crying. The audience looked at them and made ‘aww’ sounds. She got back to her seat and passed him over to Kat, who immediately accepted him with opened arms. 

“Sorry guys, he wanted his mama, not much I can do about that.” Dom said to the microphone and everyone laughed. 

“Say bye to everyone Jakey.” Kat said to her son and he waved to the crowd. 

“Give one more round of applause to the great cast of Wynonna earp!” the crowed cheered loudly as the cast got up from their seats, Mel went over to kiss Jake’s cheek and they made their way out of the room, Dom grabbing Kats hand as they leave.


End file.
